


Night Changes

by pyrokenesis (platformfires)



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet Ugly AUs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platformfires/pseuds/pyrokenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *tries to hit on you* *actually hits you*
> 
> Two fics in one day? Okay!! I'm loving these AUs already.

Cassie’s sister had dragged her out to a new bar. It was Saturday night and the place was packed but, surprisingly, she was enjoying herself. The place was full of life and it had been such a long week at work; it was nice to let loose every now and then.

She had been drinking red wine all evening and was starting to feel its effects. As she squeezed her way through the crowd trying to find the bathroom, she suddenly felt a fist fly into her face. She yelled and clasped her hand to her face.

“Fuck!” they exclaimed. She could feel a little blood starting to trickle over her lips. “Are you okay?” they cried. Cassie slowly opened her eyes. A scruffy looking guy was anxiously staring at her. He lightly took hold of her shoulders and apologised frantically.

“I am so, so sorry,” he said. “Are you alright?”

Cassie groaned and nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Let me take a look,” he said softly. She slowly took her hand from her face and opened her eyes again. Her head was starting to ache.

“Doesn’t look too bad,” he mumbled. He grabbed a napkin from the bar and wiped the blood away from her chin. It wasn’t too bad but she’d probably have a bruise for a few days. She tilted her head back and he felt him take her hand. “Let me help you get cleaned up.”

*

By the smell of it he had led her to the men’s bathroom. Cassie laughed to herself. _This could not get more romantic_ , she thought.

“What?” he chuckled. He grabbed more tissue from the stall and held it under the warm water for a second.

“Nothing,” she mumbled. She took the napkin away from her face and tilted her head forward. Her nose had stopped bleeding but her head felt like it was going to explode.

“Looks like I really gotcha,” he laughed. She furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes. At least _he_ was taking this well. Clearly she was not in the mood for jokes, he cleared his throat.

“Sorry,” he said again. Cassie smiled weakly as he wiped the rest of the blood from under her nose.

“Much better,” he smirked. He threw the now red tissue into the bin and turned back to her.

“It’s okay,” she said quietly. “Shit happens,” she laughed. Bad idea; she gasped and rubbed the bridge of her nose. He chuckled and nodded, looking at the ground.

“Hey, uh,” he mumbled. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Cassie thought for a moment. It couldn’t hurt, right?

“Sure,” she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About that drink...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I guess this is now a multi-chapter fic! Enjoy.

Cassie texted her sister to let her know she was going to be spending the evening with someone else. As they walked through the bar she caught her eye and Sarah’s jaw dropped. Cassie laughed and mouthed _shut up_ and Sarah laughed. She turned her attention back to her friends and Cassie saw her taking out her phone.

“So are you here alone?” Cole asked. Cassie shook her head.

“I’m here with my sister and her friends,” she said as she gestured towards the table. Cole nodded. Cassie felt her phone buzz in her pocket and smirked to herself.

“Wait, they’re not your friends?” Cole asked, puzzled.

“Well...” Cassie said quietly as she looked at the ground.

“I didn’t mean-“ Cole stammered.

“It’s fine,” Cassie interrupted. She smiled but she looked embarrassed. Cole cleared his throat.

“So, uh, seeing as you don’t have any friends,” he teased. Cassie laughed and nudged his arm. He continued, “I’ll buy you a drink and you can hang out with us for a while.”

With that they arrived at a table where 3 people were already sitting. Cassie felt her phone vibrate again but ignored it. It would only be another text from her sister; it could wait.

“Whitley, Jen, Ramse,” Cole started.  They all turned to stare at Cassie. She smiled nervously.

“This is, uh...” _Shit_. He cleared his throat anxiously. “I, uh, didn’t actually catch your name.” He laughed akwardly. Ramse snorted. He was going to give him so much shit for this later. Cole shot him a look and Ramse grinned victoriously.

“Cassie,” she chuckled.

“Right. I’m Cole,” he said nervously. “Take a seat, Cassie, I’ll get us some drinks.”

“Need some help?” Ramse offered. Before Cole could respond Ramse had jumped out of his seat and was following him to the bar.

Cassie sat stiffly next to the guy, Whitley, and smiled at him. He chuckled.

“Relax,” he gestured towards Jen. “We won’t bite.”

“Much,” Jen mumbled. She smiled deviously and winked at Cassie. Cassie shifted in her seat and anxiously looked over to the bar for Cole. She saw he and Ramse leaned against the bar laughing as Cole punched him in the arm. She hoped he’d come back soon.

“Ignore her,” Whitley smirked. Jen rolled her eyes. Cassie smiled and relaxed her shoulders. 

*

“So where’d you find her?” Ramse chuckled. Cole was his brother but he couldn’t help teasing him.

“I uh,” Cole stammered. He cleared his throat and looked at the ground. “Sorta...”

“Yeah?” Ramse pushed.

“I kinda punched her in the face...” Cole mumbled. Ramse burst into a fit of laughter and Cole thumped him hard on the arm. He turned around briefly to look at Cassie who was watching them. “Shut up,” he muttered. It was embarrassing enough at the time and he didn't need to relive it.

 “I’ve gotta hand it to you,” Ramse said, still laughing. “You really know how to knock a girl off her feet.” He paused. Grinning, he continued; “pun intended.”

Cole frowned. “That was terrible,” he said flatly. Ramse shrugged and Cole’s face broke into a smile again. He opened his mouth to respond but to Cole’s relief the bartender interrupted.

“What can I get for you guys?” he asked.

“Five beers, thanks,” Cole said. He nodded and turned away to get their drinks.

“She’s cute. Way out of your league...” Ramse teased. Cole laughed and nodded. He glanced back over to Cassie who, now, was looking more relaxed and chatting with Whitley and Jen. Ramse’s eyes stayed on Cole. He hadn’t seen Cole looking at anyone like this in a while. He smiled to himself.

Cole sighed and turned his head back. “I know.”

Ramse sensed the tone of Cole’s voice and stood up from the bar. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek and Cole blushed. Ramse grinned.

“Look, if you can punch a girl in the face and keep her around,” he laughed, “it’s gotta be good news.”

Cole nodded. “Thanks, man,” he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick filler piece to take us to the next chapter.

They drank and laughed all night. Cassie was much more relaxed now and was pitching into their conversations. She didn't have a lot of time for a social life outside of work so it was nice to let loose for an evening.

Whitley had talked about his travels; he was a college English lecturer but loved to visit different places whenever he found the time. He was pleased to be able to share them with Cassie; Ramse and Cole were sick of his stories and started their own conversation with Jen about a movie they saw last weekend, and how Ramse had almost gotten them kicked out of the theatre. Whitley rolled his eyes and continued talking to Cassie. He told her about his recent trip to Alaska.

“It’s just such an incredible place,” he sighed. “Everyone gets caught up in their lives and they forget to take a break, you know?”

Cassie nodded. She thought about how hard she had been working lately. Whitley was right; she could probably use a break. She could use something new for once. She had never been reckless or impulsive. Her life was structured and she felt there was a time and a place for everything. Maybe she needed to get away from it all for a while.

“You okay?” Whitley chuckled. She had been staring into space for about a minute now without even noticing. Actually, she’d been staring at Cole and apparently Whitley had noticed.

“Yeah,” she laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, just...thinking,” she mumbled.

“About Cole?” he asked. He sounded a little taken aback.

 Cassie thought for a moment. She had only met him a couple of hours ago but she was enjoying herself. God, she was like a lovesick teenager. She looked back at Whitley.

“Maybe,” she said nervously. Whitley laughed.

“Good luck getting between those two,” he said quietly as he gestured towards Ramse and Cole.

Cassie frowned. She had noticed that Cole and Ramse were close but figured they were just good friends. She felt a knot in her stomach. Had she got the wrong impression from Cole? She swallowed and nodded her head.

"Right," she mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok the next few are going to be much better. also I said I'd take a break but I'm a big fat liar. does this chapter even count as writing?? really


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My place or yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for over a week now. I'm going to complete this fic today.

1am came and went and Cassie was beginning to feel light-headed. After she had politely finished the beer Cole had bought for her she had switched back to red wine and she was starting to feel its effects. Ramse had teased her for being too fancy but she laughed it off. She liked Cole’s friends; they were fun and relaxed which was what she needed.

Whitley and Jen had left just over an hour ago so she was left with Cole and Ramse. They had protested but, “some of us have jobs,” Jen had snapped.

She checked her watch and realized she had missed the last train back to her apartment. She looked around to where her sister had been sitting but there was no sign of her. The bar had emptied out considerably.  Cassie checked her phone and the message light was blinking; it was from her sister. "Looks like you’ve found your way home tonight ;)" it read. Cassie rolled her eyes and began typing a reply.

"Cass, you okay?" Cole piped up. She raised her head to look at him and smiled. Ramse had been in the middle of a story and sighed when Cole interrupted.

“Asshole,” he muttered. Cole smirked and ignored him.

"Fine," she mumbled as she looked back at her phone and sent the message. "I missed my last train."

"Our place is just around the corner," Cole offered quickly as he gestured to Ramse beside him. "You can stay over if you want."

He felt Ramse kick him under the table. Cassie tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"How do I know you're not going to rob me?" she asked slowly. She was only partly joking but she couldn’t be too careful.

Luckily Cole and Ramse looked at each other and laughed.

"If we wanted to rob you, we would have done by now," Ramse chuckled. Cole reached into his pocket and took out a wallet; Cassie recognized it as her own. He tossed it across the table to her.

"Gotta be more careful, Cass," he grinned. Her face was a mix of shock and fear and they both laughed again.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Cole shrugged. She pulled down the neck of her shirt and stuffed the wallet into her bra. Cole almost choked on his beer and Ramse's jaw dropped. It wasn’t the most ladylike thing of her to do but apparently these two brought out another side to her.

"Now you'll never get to it," she said smugly and took another sip of wine. Her glass was suddenly empty again. Ramse grinned and started laughing and Cole just looked stunned.

The bartender rang the bell for last call. Cole cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

“Another?” he offered as he looked from Cassie to Ramse. It was his round again.

“Why not,” Ramse smiled.

“Sure,” Cassie said quietly.

Cole quickly stood up from the table and hurried over to the bar. Ramse and Cassie laughed as they watched him rush away.

“You really got him,” Ramse chuckled, turning his attention back to Cassie. She smirked victoriously.

“Two can play at this game,” she joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! This won't be the last we'll be seeing of these 3, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two can play at this game...or...three??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I couldn't squeeze everything into this one chapter. One more, for real, and this is complete. Enjoy!

Cassie woke up to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She had a brief moment of disorientation but quickly remembered where she was. _Cole. Ramse. Right._ This was so not like her to do something like this. Staying at some strangers house because she stayed out at a bar too late and missed her train? She groaned and rolled over in the bed. Her head was a little sore and her throat was rough. _That’s right, he’d punched her in the face._ On the bedside table she saw her phone blinking again. Great, that would be Sarah, she thought. She yawned and opened the message.  "So???"  it just said. Cassie sighed and typed a quick reply. "Nothing happened." she glanced at the clock on the corner of the screen. 10:37am. Good job it was a Sunday.

She glanced across the room and saw there was still a body in the other bed. _Ramse?_ She thought. He was still asleep. Where was Cole? She slowly sat up and yawned, trying to keep quiet so she wouldn't wake Ramse. Her head felt heavy as she sat up in the bed. She could smell bacon and coffee and hummed as she exhaled. She yawned again and rubbed her eyes and stood up off the bed.  She was wearing the same v-neck and jeans as last night and needed a shower. She groaned again. _First, breakfast._

She didn't really know where she was going so she just followed the smell of bacon and fried onions. It smelled really good. She came to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Cole standing over the cooker in sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. His hair was messy and he was humming something to himself. The floorboard creaked and he shot his head around to see Cassie standing in the doorway. Her smile disappeared and she looked embarrassed.

"Morning sleepyhead," he smirked. He turned back to the cooker. "Kettle's just boiled and there's coffee and mugs in the cupboard. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," she yawned. Her voice was rough from sleep and probably the alcohol.

Cole cursed as a bit of oil spit up and hit his arm. He remembered Cassie was there and apologised for his language. She had barely noticed anyway. She saw that Cole had a mug on the side by the cooker and just poured a coffee for herself. There was already cutlery on the table. She sat down at the table and watched him cooking.

“Thanks for letting me stay over,” she mumbled sleepily. Cassie was not much of a morning person but at least she didn’t have to make herself breakfast.

“No problem,” Cole said flatly. “You enjoy yourself last night?”

“I did,” she smiled. “Whitley is nice,” she said quietly. Cole felt a knot in his stomach.

“I guess,” Cole shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something when Ramse interrupted.

“Hey,” he sighed.

Ramse was wearing the same clothes as he was last night. He stretched in the doorway before coming into the kitchen.

"Mornin," Cole said. Ramse yawned and walked over to Cole who was now serving up breakfast. Cassie sat at the table drinking coffee and texting her sister. She looked up just as Ramse wrapped his arms around Cole's waist from behind.

"Morning," he mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Cole's cheek. Cassie blushed a little, embarrassed. She thought about what Whitley had said last night. She didn't realize she was staring until Ramse spoke up.

"Morning, Cassie," he said with a wide grin. He had turned around and was leaning against the counter next to Cole. His smile suggested he had noticed that Cassie was looking at them. She blinked and smiled back at him weakly.

"Good morning," she said nervously.

Ramse made himself a coffee and carried his plate over to the table leaving the rest of the work to Cole.

"Why are you so tense?" Cole asked as he set down a plate in front of her.

"No reason," she shrugged with a fake smile. "Just...hungry."

Ramse was still grinning. Cassie stared down at her food and jumped right in. She barely looked up from her plate.

"You're hungry, huh," Cole chuckled. He and Ramse exchanged an amused look. They were used to getting this sort of reaction from people when it came to their displays of affection. Cassie didn't respond.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Cole said quietly as he leaned over to Cassie. "Ramse and I are...kind of a thing."

Ramse was sniggering now and Cassie looked up at Cole who was now grinning. She smiled again, trying not to look too awkward. It's not that she had a problem with that, she just wasn't expecting it.

"So you're like...partners?" she asked hesitantly.

"If you wanna put a label on it," Cole shrugged as he looked over at Ramse who was still smiling to himself.

"Don't worry," Ramse laughed as he nudged Cassie. "I'm bisexual so don't feel left out."

Cole smirked at him and kicked him under the table. Cassie was still trying to take all of this in. So Ramse was bisexual which made Cole...what? They were in some sort of relationship together and lived together. With that Cassie's phone started ringing and she jumped. It was Sarah.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Gotta take this."

She rushed into the living room.

"Well, that went well," Ramse joked. Cole laughed and they both went back to their food. They pretended like they weren't listening to Cassie. Neither of them spoke for fear of missing something she would say.

"No, we did not," she whispered.

[why not?]

"Because...I don't know. We just didn't."

[so you just crashed on his couch and he made you breakfast?] Sarah said sarcastically.

"mhm," Cassie nodded. "Pretty much."

[is he gay?] She joked.

Cassie peered over her shoulder and saw the both of them leaning to look through the door frame. When they saw her their eyes shot back to their meals and the continued eating. She smiled to herself.

"Not quite. Bisexual, maybe," she said quietly.

[no fucking way]

"Ok I gotta go," Cassie whispered. "Bye."

Cassie could hear Sarah rambling away as she cut her off.  She made her way back to the kitchen to see Ramse and Cole with empty plates. They were both drinking coffee and pretending they hadn't heard everything she had said.

"I really should take off," she sighed. She looked at Cole who was hiding behind his mug. "Thanks for breakfast," she smiled. "And thanks for letting me stay."

Cole swallowed the mouthful of coffee and put his mug down. Ramse excused himself to go to the bathroom, figuring he should give them a minute alone.

"Cassie," he said. "You don't have to go. We were only teasing," he smirked.

"No," she shook her head. "It's not about that." she was only half-lying. She felt like hell and was in desperate need for a shower.

"Stay," he said sincerely. She laughed. Wait, was he serious? His looked at her pleadingly.

"What?” she asked looking puzzled.

“Stay,” he repeated. Cassie frowned. Cole stood up and took her hand. She flinched at his touch and he frowned and cleared his throat, pulling his hand away again.

“Look, I like you Cassie,” he said quietly. “I want us to be friends.”

Cassie nodded. There it was. “Friends,” she whispered. She looked sad.

“I mean-“ He stammered. “Ramse and I...we’re...” He paused and cleared his throat. “We’re together,” he said weakly. He frowned, looking away from her. It sounded so ridiculous out loud. He and Ramse were comfortable with each other and he hadn’t needed to explain anything before. “But,” he continued. A flicker of hope lit up Cassie’s eyes for a second. She watched him the whole time, hoping for that word. “It’s kind of a poly thing,” he shrugged. He met her eyes and saw that she was smiling. He sighed in relief.

“Okay,” she said quietly. She was still trying to process everything. She liked Cole but it was a lot to take in all at once.

She’d had boyfriends before. She’d recently dated a guy who worked somewhere in the Government, Aaron, but it hadn’t gone anywhere. It was only now she’d met Cole did she feel drawn to him somehow. She enjoyed Ramse’s company too, but was she ready for this? It was a lot to consider. She was daydreaming again, something that she’d found herself doing a lot of in the last 24 hours. Cole snapped her back to reality.

“So, friends?” he smiled.

“Friends.” She nodded.

“Ain’t that cute,” Ramse chirped. They both jumped and turned around to see him standing in the doorway.

“Asshole,” Cole shouted. Cassie looked mortified.  “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” he laughed.

Cassie's stomach was now in knots and she felt nauseous. She was light-headed and she was pretty sure the colour had drained from her face. Was it the alcohol or was she in shock? She hadn’t had _that_ much to drink last night. Cole was trying to catch his breath and hadn’t noticed; it was only when Ramse rushed over to catch her when she was about to pass out.

“Gotcha,” he sighed. Cassie’s eyes closed and her body went limp.

“Dammit,” Cole grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why have a love triangle when you can have polyamory?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter. This work is now complete. I'll definitely be writing more Ramse/Cole/Cassie in the future. This is only the beginning.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cassie’s eyes fluttered open. The last thing she remembered was feeling like she was going to pass out and someone catching her. Great. Her head was killing her right now and her body felt weak. She didn’t recall actually throwing up so that was good. She looked around the room slowly and saw that Cole was sitting with his back against the couch by her feet. She smiled to herself and cleared her throat.

He jumped and turned around.

“Hey,” he smiled.

“Hey,” she said weakly. “What happened?”

“You uh,” he let out a breath and smirked. “You kinda passed out.”

She nodded and closed her eyes. What did she have to do to get some painkillers around here? She squeezed her eyes together and pinched the bridge of her nose. A bruise was starting to show where Cole had hit her last night and her head felt thick.

“You want some water?” Cole offered. She nodded again and opened her eyes lazily. She shifted and tried to sit up. “Hey, stay there. You look like you need the rest.” She frowned at him and he laughed, disappearing into the kitchen. It was then that she saw Ramse sitting in the armchair across the living room. It was only small, big enough for two people, and there were boxes everywhere. It was kind of a mess.

Ramse grinned and Cassie smiled weakly. Cole rushed back in with a glass of water and handed it to Cassie. She sat up slowly and took it from him. She groaned and sighed. She felt Cole sit down beside her.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “This morning has just been...intense.” Cole nodded and Ramse chuckled.

“It’s okay,” Cole said. He placed his hand on her knee as reassurance. “While you were unconscious, Ramse and I talked.”

Cassie looked over to Ramse who smiled, and back at Cole.

“Okay,” she said. She relaxed back into the sofa and sighed. “About what?”

 “This. Us.” Cole said.

Cassie nodded. “Right. Us being friends.”

“That’s the thing,” Ramse chimed in. Cassie looked over to him. “I know you like Cole. And I know Cole likes you. He told me, and that’s fine,” Ramse shrugged. He was always so relaxed about everything. “I trust Cole. I want him to be happy. If that means you being in his life too, then it’s okay.”

Cassie looked back to Cole who was smiling. Ramse winked at him and he laughed.

“This is a lot to take,” she said.

“I know,” Cole said quickly. He shifted sideways on the sofa to face her. “That’s why we need to talk about it. We need to work it out. I mean, not right now but...” He knew he was rambling.

Cassie hesitated and thought for a second. Her head was spinning and she took another gulp of water. Cole watched her anxiously. She set her glass down on the table beside the sofa.

“I think,” she started. “I want us to be friends first.”

Cole nodded. “Okay,” he smiled.

“The most important thing,” Ramse said. “Is talking about it; that’s how this works. If anything changes then just talk to Cole or me about it and we’ll work it out.”

Cassie nodded. “Fine, that’s good,” she smiled. She looked at Ramse again.

“So, friends.”

He grinned and nodded. “Friends.”

“Is that okay, Cole?” she asked. He nodded and smiled. She noticed him loosen up and let out a shaky sigh. Ramse stood up and made his way over to the couch, sitting between Cassie and Cole. He wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders and leaned over to press a kiss to Cole’s forehead. Cole smirked and Cassie laughed.

This was going to be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only short but I felt like it needed to be separate from the previous one. I hope you enjoyed this fic, now to complete everything else!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any feedback :D Your comments mean a lot to me and inspire me to keep writing, so thank you.


End file.
